אניטה ברון - צילומים אחרונים
''אוסף הצילומים שאגף איקס מצא הקשורים לאניטה ברון טרם מותה. ---- תפריט האתר: מונטאז' חלקי הסיפור, חלקי השחקן, חלקי העולם, אירועים, היסטוריה, עולם, כוחות ומתנות, קישורים, בעלים: אין ---- אוסף הסרטים הישירים שאגף איקס מצא על אניטה ברון מתוך מאות המצלמות הפרושות בתל אביב, המחשבים של אגף איקס העלו ארבעה סרטונים בהם רואים את אניטה ברון בשעותיה האחרונות. הסרט המעניין ביותר הוא גם הקצר ביותר: בשעה 2352, מצלמה של חנות שעונים באלנבי קלטה דמות אפרורית הסמרטוטר אשר מאחוריה, כאילו הייתה אוטומט, מהלכת אניטה ברון אל בית הדירות בברנר 1 (פינת אלנבי). מהסרטים הקודמים: 2147 - אניטה ברון נראית מהלכת לאורך רחוב גאולה. ניתוח הליכתה על ידי המחשב מצביע על כך שהעלמה הייתה שתויה או מסוממת ביותר. ניתן לראות את דני עוז ברקע. 2214 - סרטון ארוך (ומלווה בקול) מהקיוסק במגדל האופרה בו אניטה ברון נכנסת לקיוסק, מתחיל איתה גבר (שמציג את עצמו בתור חזי) ומזמין אותה לעלות איתו לדירה ולחלוק בסמים לא חוקיים. לקראת סיום הסרט ישנם מספר דקות בהם הם עומדים מחוץ לקיוסק מגפפים זה את זה. 2334 - אניטה מהלכת לאורך אלנבי (לכיוון שנקין) מי לוהט באגף איקס? שחר נודלס כבר עובד כמעט 34 שעות רצוף. הוא אוהב את זה. זו הדרך היחידה להגיע לשחרור הנפשי שהוא כה זקוק לו. לחץ, עבודה, טלפונים, סמים ואהבה - מיקס ששחר רוכב עליו כבר שנים בנסיון לזקק את מי ומה שהוא לכדי השיא. And he is on the ROLL. הסרטון הראשון (מאוסף הסרטים הישירים) הראה שיש מישהו שעוקב אחרי אניטה. שחר החליט לנסות ולמצוא מי זה. הסמרטוטר. הוא מוצא את כינוי הרחוב שלו, ויש לו תחושה שזה לא הולך להיות נעים. הסמרטוט - שאין לו כל תיק במשטרה או בכל מקום אחר. למעשה אין ממש הוכחה שהוא אכן קיים בביוקרטיה הישראלית. אין לו ת.ז. או כל דבר מזהה דומה. שחר מתחיל לחפש את הסמרוטור בכל אוסף הסרטים העצום שעומד לראשתו, אלפי מצלמות צלמו אלפי שעות בישראל, וכל המידע הזה מגיע לאגף איקס. הסמרטוטר מככב ברבים מהם. ניתן לראות אותו מסתובב ברחובות, כותב על דפים, זורק אותם מאחוריו, נוטש אותם. שני פיסות מידע מבזיקות, רלוונטיות, מתוך שפע המידע אליו הוא מחובר: * אורנה מחפשת בהקשר של החקירה משהו שמתחיל ב"הס", הוא יודע את מי היא מחפשת. * מישהו אוסף את הדפים שהסמרטוטר מפזר מסביב בתל אביב. האם הם עובדים ביחד? מי הוא אותו בחור צעיר, ממושקף ומוזר שאוסף את הדפים האלו? שחר מעביר את כל המידע ב MMS ישירות לפאלם של אורנה עם כמה סרטים "קלאסיים" של הסמרטוטר. על סימנים וערפדים סדרת תמונות שאורנה צלמה מהגוויה הגיע אל שחר. דבר ראשון הוא קטלג, סידר והחזיר מידע ראשוני לאורנה: frame|הסימנים על העלמה עם הנעל הבודדת הוא מסכם בשביל אורנה את משמעות המרכזית של כל סימן: a: Clan Glyph: Bear b:Clan Glyph: Snake c: Four Migrations Glyph d: Clan Glyph: Bear e: Enclosure Glyph with Deer. This glyph shows how the Deer were captured here..could be known as a Record Glyph. f: Sun Glyph g. Amorphic Figure Glyph. h. Whirlpool Glyph. k. Clan Glyph: Water Clan. שחר מעביר כמה אבחנות ראשוניות על הסמלים לאורנה: 1. הסמלים האלו לא מקובלים אצל אנשי זאב אלא קוסמים (לעיתים ערפדים עם קרבה לקוסמים). 1.1 מאז שנות השישים, קבוצה יחסית שולית של Setites משתמשת גם היא בסמנים אלו. שם הקבוצה - Serperns of light. 2. יש כמה סמלים שהוא חושב שמפנים לדברים ברורים יחסית: 2.1 סמל a הוא של שבט הדובים - דבר שמרמז אולי על המוקולה? 2.2 סמל h מסמן מערבולת. זה נראה כמו הקשר ישיר לקארבידס. 2.3 סמל b מדבר על נחש, באם מדובר בקבוצת הערפדים, אזי יתכן שזה מסמל אותם. 3. סמל c המסמל ארבעה הגירות, מופיע ברחבי תל אביב על קירות שונים. שחר החל להריץ חיפוש אחר מי צייר את הסמל וכן חיפוש אחר מי יודע עוד על הסמל ומשמעותו.